The present invention relates to processing of communication messages. More particularly, the present invention relates to communication message consolidation with content difference formatting.
Users of communication devices may generate and send messages to each other. The types of messages users may generate and send include, for example, electronic mail messages (“emails”), text messages, and instant messages.